


Bodyguard

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Little Jack doesn't want his Dad to go to a race.





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jake Humphrey's Instagram Story.

Susie sighed as she leaned against the radiator in her bedroom, watching Toto pack his case for his weekend to France. “You’ll need to iron that shirt when you get there.” She told him, sipping her cup of tea.

Toto pulled a face. He was running late as usual, and instead of folding things nicely he’d just thrown his Mercedes shirts in. “They’ll be fine. No one will notice.”

She scoffed. “DC will and he’ll want to iron them for you.”

“Fine by me as long as I don’t have to do it. You know how well that went the last time.” He said, looking up at her with a smirk.

“Yes… my favourite dress… it has a lovely burn on it now.” She replied, bitter.

Toto looked sheepish. “Sorry, but anyway, I need to go now otherwise I really will miss my flight.” He said.

Susie smiled sadly as he came over and gave her a kiss, one that lasted slightly longer than normal. “Be good and look after Jack for me. I’ll see him when I get back since he isn’t awake.”

“I will.” She nodded, following him out of their bedroom and downstairs.

However, Toto stopped at the bottom of the stairs, glancing at the front door. His five-year-old son, Jack, stood there, dressed in his pyjamas and holding his plastic sword that his grandparents had bought him at a castle last weekend.

“Morning Buddy, I thought you were still asleep.” Toto smiled, leaning forward to give him a hug, but Jack put his sword up against Toto’s chest. “No hugs! You’re not leaving!”

Toto chuckled. “I have to.”

“NO!” The little boy stood his ground in front of the door, holding the sword in a ready position to bat Toto’s hand away if he tried to open the door.

Toto raised an eyebrow and glanced at Susie. “This is the kind of stunt you used to pull when you didn’t want me to leave.” He remarked.

“I didn’t have a sword.” She snorted. “I normally tried to seduce you.”

He chuckled. “Yes, that was easier to deal with than Soldier Wolff.”

Susie chuckled and moved past her husband to take a photo of Jack. She quickly uploaded it to her social media accounts. “Sorry @MercedesAMGF1 it appears Jack is unwilling to let Toto leave this weekend.”

“Niki can’t run the team!” Toto exclaimed. “I need to go.”

“No! Don’t want you to go.” Jack said, looking sad. He just wanted a weekend with his parents where neither of them had to work.

Toto sighed and picked his son up, looking him in the eye. “Would you like to come with me?” He asked him. “Just us?”

His little eyes widened. “Yes, please Vati!”

*

So far Toto had survived and Jack was still alive and not causing too much trouble. However, it was qualifying day and while he was conducting his media, Toto had left Niki to childmind.

“Grandpa?” Jack asked as he sat on the floor, playing with his toy Ferrari.

“Yes?”

“Where’s Vati?”

Niki sighed. “He’s away talking to your Uncle David and Uncle Steve.” He replied, glued to his phone. He was trying to send his wife a text but for some reason he couldn’t remember how to do it.

While Niki was distracted, Jack quietly got up and walked out of the motorhome. He had a quick glance up and saw his Dad standing at the entrance to the garage. He quickly ran across and wrapped his arms around Toto’s leg. “VATI!”

Before the Austrian could respond, DC grinned. “Hello Jack. Are you having a good weekend?” He asked him.

The little boy nodded and pulled out his plastic sword. “Protecting Vati.”

“Who knew you needed a bodyguard Toto.” Steve chuckled, watching as Jack clung to his Father.

Toto just smiled. “Yes, my wife says I’m precious cargo and need to be protected especially from Sky reporters and Eddie Jordan.”

Steve snorted. “Luckily we’re not on that list DC.”

“Susie loves us too much, it’s okay.” David smiled, watching as Jack took Toto’s hand.

“Can we go now Vati? I’m bored.”

Toto nodded and ruffled his hair. “See you after qualifying.” He told the two men before heading down the paddock with Jack.

It was as Ted Kravitz approached, Jack raised his sword and pointed it Ted’s way. Sure enough, Sky left Toto alone.


End file.
